Sanación
by valpeace29
Summary: Porque utilizarse entre ellos parecía lo correcto...


Sus miradas lo reflejan todo, la perlada refleja una profunda tristeza y confusión por no entender la situación, en la obsidiana hay rabia y frustración. Parece bajo pero sienten que eso puede ayudarles a salir del profundo estado en el que se encuentran. Sin contemplaciones beben como si no hubiese un mañana para inmediatamente con sus sentidos nublados por el exceso de alcohol fundirse en el calor del otro, entre caricias, besos apasionados y necesitados, no de amor, pero si de comprensión y consuelo. Solo la noche y sus conscientes nubladas son testigos de como dos almas rotas y moribundas encuentran la cura para unir de nuevo esos desastres de personas que ahora no hacen más que lamentarse por su propia miseria y la ajena.

 **…**

Las noches curativas se hacen constantes, ya son una rutina. ¿Existía entre ellos la monogamia? Para ella si, para él no. Ella nunca buscó el placer carnal sin embargo solo se deja llevar por qué él es lo más apegado a su antiguo amor; para él, ella no es más que una mujer que puede recordarle la posesividad que sentía hacia su primer y único romance largo que ha tenido. En definitiva su sufrimiento nunca fue el mismo pues mientras ella lloraba su único amor el solamente se sentía un completo perdedor por dejar que alguien más le arrebatara algo que veía por seguro para toda su vida.

 **…**

Hubo una propuesta, ¿vivir juntos? por qué no, ella se la vivía en el apartamento de él así que solo fue una confirmación de algo que ya sucedía. No hubo promesas ni nada que diera paso a una posible relación entre ellos, puesto solo se utilizaban, en algún punto alguno tendría que renunciar a esa enfermiza situación.

 **…**

Él fue el primero en sanar, solo le bastaron dos meses para que su ego se recuperara por completo, a pesar de la fascinación que sentía por el cuerpo de la Hyūga sabia que no podía sentir más que eso por ella, claro, solo agradecía la influencia que tuvo sobre él puesto le ayudó a madurar un poco y entender que su posesividad era enfermiza, que su antigua pareja jamás fue un objeto y que por ello fue que la perdió, por no darle el valor que le correspondía. En algún punto todos a pesar del amor que se pueda sentir hacia una persona tienen cierto momento de claridad en el que ven las cosas como en realidad son. De hecho el ahora se alegra de que la ojiverde se haya dado cuenta de eso y haya buscado su felicidad junto a alguien que en verdad la valorara y le diera su lugar.

 **…**

A ella por el contrario le resultó un poco más difícil el recuperarse, fue casi un año. El placer del coito con el Uchiha solo le hacía desconectarse de la realidad, en verdad agradecía ese lapsus, a pesar de ser placentero era reconfortante para su débil salud emocional, le hacía olvidar al de brillante sonrisa por siquiera unos instantes. Al principio le resultó muy difícil el comprender por qué fue que el rubio le abandonó de un día para otro pero ahora puede verlo con claridad; él jamás la amo, al menos no como ella a él, sabe que hubo cariño y pasión en su relación, sin embargo en algún punto ella a causa de sus constantes inseguridades se volvió desesperante a ojos de él, pues el checarle como si de un criminal se tratase fue algo que llevaría al límite hasta a la persona más dulce, es consciente ahora de que fue su culpa por lo que también se alegra de que el haya encontrado su felicidad y de que a su vez le ayudará a ver esa gran falla en su persona. Terapias y algo más serán necesarias para cambiar todas sus inseguridades y sabe que es mejor eso a perjudicar a las personas y a su vez a ella misma.

 **…**

Sus miradas esta vez lucen en calma y reconfortadas, ha llegado el momento de separase, hay maletas al lado de ella pues es hora de que regrese a su departamento, sabe que solo habrá un pequeño malestar por el hecho de ya no verle más pero solo será por lo acostumbrada que estuvo a su presencia durante ese año, es algo que superará rápido, al menos eso espera. Sus ojos se conectan, ambos esbozan una tenue sonrisa, no hay necesidad de palabras, en sus rostros esta reflejado un hasta pronto. Hay sonidos de pisadas, dos suspiros y una puerta cerrándose, todo con absoluta serenidad.

 **…**

Se usaron el tiempo que lo necesitaron, se reconfortaron, crearon una pequeña amistad, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer por su propia estabilidad mental; no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, algún día encontrarán a su otra mitad, al menos eso esperaban; porque entenderse entre sábanas no asegura nada.

 **...**

 **Nota: Otra pequeña historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y una disculpa por posibles errores ortográficos.**

 **Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
